sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jkirk Federations: Livid Joshua
This is a Private Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. It is non-canon, and will be used to test out JSB's Livid persona. Plot Adex Zarvok Burns, leader and founder of The Jkirk Federations has been killed, and his son Joshua Sentrium Burns had witnessed this. Because of this event, JSB has been locked into his Livid form and currently rules The Jkirk Federations with an Iron Fist. Will Lucas Pierpoint Vincent and Quentin Mick Vincent survive JSB's reign of terror? Only time will tell... Characters Lucas Pierpoint Vincent/Alexneushoorn Quentin Mick Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns Alteration/Joshua the Hedgehog RP (RP goes here .3.) (Alright. Sooo what do I do? .3.) (Provide a bit of a narration. Also, I gtg, because I gotta work tomorrow and I'll be busy tomorrow night, so we'll have to continue during the weekend. See you then?) ('Kay.) The timeline is August 12th 2017., a couple of weeks after the confirmed death of Adex Zarvok Burns, the first Faction Leader of the Jkirk Federations. In his place, his son; Joshua Sentrium Burns had taken Adex's position, dubbing him the 2nd Faction Leader. However, JSB's mind had been corrupted with rage due to his father's death, and began ruling over the Federations with an iron fist, making him a feared leader. Currently, JSB was at Fort Jkirk, overseeing preparations of a new prototype. Meanwhile, Quentin Mick Vincent and Lucas Pierpoint Vincent were in Quentin's condo, discussing JSB's way of ruling. Quentin: Joshua has gone totally out of his mind after his father died. He just isn't himself anymore. Lucas: Yeah, he's so barbaric that even a**holes like Eggman would say 'enough is e-f***ing-nough.' Quentin: We can't do a lot about it, because his LOT has been raised to the highest level since he got locked into his Livid form. If you anger even the slightest, you're in big trouble. Lucas: That's why we gotta be careful. Quentin nodded and he and his father left Quentin's condo. As JSB was overseeing the prototype, which was a new Land Vehicle that resembled a Tank, he had his arms crossed, waiting to see if the test will prove successful. A few scientists got the prototype ready for the test, and it then fired it's weapons. The prototype fired on what seemed to be Light Energy Cannons. The cannons however imploded, and the test resulted in a failure. "..." JSB kept his arms crossed, as he looked at the Prototype in disappointment. Scientist: We're sorry, Mr. Burns, but the prototype appears to have failed. He scoffed. "I can see the unfortunate event in front of my eyes.. Whatever made it fail, you need to fix immediately." He said to the scientist. The scientist nodded and got to work immediately. "..And make it quick." He said, as he began to walk away/ Scientist: You got it, sir! The scientist continued to fix the prototype. (Hey, Joshua, don't forget to edit this, please.) (Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me ^^') Meanwhile, Quentin was training at the Shooting Range with other soldiers as Lucas oversaw the training. As Lucas watched, he pulled out a picture of Adex and looked at it. Lucas: I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted your son to lead Jkirk like this... Some tears then fell on Adex's face. They could hear footsteps approaching them. If they were to turn, the approaching individual would be Joshua. Lucas quickly put away the picture and saluted Joshua. Lucas: Yes, Mr. Burns! Is there something I can do for you?! "Yes, Colonel. I need you to watch over the Fort while I take care of personal matters. Do not screw this up." He said to Lucas. Lucas: Do not worry, sir. I will not disappoint you. "You better." He said, as he began to walk away. Lucas then continued to oversee the training. As Lucas continued on with training, JSB suddenly disappeared from view, as if he had teleported or something. Lucas: Okay, soldiers, that's enough training for now. You're dismissed. The soldiers then put down their weapons and went to do their own thing. Quentin walked over to his father. Quentin: So, dad, what are we gonna do now? Lucas: Sit in the Command Center and look out for threats. Quentin nodded and he and his father went to the Command Center. Meanwhile, JSB was constantly teleporting over short distances towards a location. Why he was going to said location is unknown (Inquisitor Remnants maybe? o3o). (*shrugs* I don't know.) Back at Fort Jkirk, Quentin was looking on maps for threats. Lucas was overseeing this. They might get a threat alert on the holographic projection on their screen. A Level 2: Moderate threat to be exact. What's weird though is that JSB is heading right towards it. Quentin: Hey, Joshua is heading towards that Level 2 threat area. Lucas: I wonder what he's planning... What might tip them off, is that said Level 2 Threat was within Downunda.. on the edge of Jkirk's border. Lucas: Wait, what?! The threat is within this continent, on the edge of our border! Quentin: What the hell is going on?! JSB is almost at the threat location. He stops teleporting, and begins to walk up a hill. On the other side of the hill, would be the threat (starting brainstorming of an enemy o3o). Lucas: I don't know what he's planning to do, but the enemy might have to say goodbye to their existence. JSB reaches the top of the hill, and he looks down the other side of it, where the threat lay there. He crossed his arms as he stood there, watching over the threat like a hawk. Enemy Soldier: ...Who's the dude on the hill? Enemy Corporal: I don't know. Shoot him. The soldiers began firing at Joshua. (Who the hell trained these guys? XD) Joshua's Green Dots flash a bit brighter, as he suddenly disappears from the hill, which results in the attack being dodged, and reappears on another.. closer to their base. Enemy Corporal: How did he do that?! Enemy Soldier: Uh oh...I've seen this in a Creepypasta game once...It's Sonic.exe! Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay